Kala Pagi: Sarapan
by Imorz
Summary: Ini pertama kalinya Matsukawa menginap di tempatnya Hanamaki. Namun, Hanamaki lah yang dimanja bagaikan raja.


Kala Pagi: Sarapan © Imorz

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

 _Warning: typo(s), slash_

Summary: Ini pertama kalinya Matsukawa menginap di tempatnya Hanamaki. Namun, Hanamaki lah yang dimanja bagaikan raja.

* * *

Pukul 4 pagi Matsukawa Issei terbangun dari lelapnya sebab oleh suara bising dari ponsel yang mengusik. Ia melemparkan kembali benda tersebut ketika melihat nama yang tertera adalah Oikawa Tooru.

Matsukawa menoleh ke sisi kanannya. Ada sang tercinta, Hanamaki Takahiro, masih terpejam tak ingin diusik.

Benar, ia baru ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Pesta reuni dengan kawan-kawan lama dari Seijoh yang diakhiri dengan mabuk sake. Matsukawa sendiri tidak terlalu minum, tapi Hanamaki lain cerita.

Beruntung rumah sewa milik Hanamaki dekat dengan lokasi bar, Matsukawa segera saja membawanya pulang tanpa berleha-leha lebih lanjut.

Setelahnya, dibarengi dengan kerinduan yang mengganas, kedua insan itu memilih melampiaskan segala hal yang merenggut jarak selama ini dan membiarkan peluh mereka berhimpun serta derit kasur beriak.

Tiada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada saling bertukar desah semalaman dengan yang terkasih. Matsukawa mengangguk setuju.

Tangannya beralih membelai halus surai yang sedang tertidur. Mengecup keningnya gemas dan kembali menekuni wajahnya. Merasa terganggu, Hanamaki mengeluh pelan.

Matsukawa dibuatnya terkekeh sebentar.

"Takahiro, hei Takahiro," bisik Matsukawa jahil.

"—ngh, jangan ganggu aku, Issei."

Matsukawa kembali terkikik dibuatnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tertidur, Takahiro? Sebentar lagi pertandingan melawan Karasuno!"

Sontak Hanamaki terduduk tegap lalu menoleh pada lawannya, "Astaga, aku lupa!"

Tawa mengucur deras di bibir Matsukawa. Kesadaran Hanamaki belum sepenuhnya didapatnya, maka saat hal itu hadir, buru-buru Hanamaki memukuli tersangka.

"Kau benar-benar _annoying_ , Matsukawa Issei!"

"Salahmu sendiri masih dihantui pertandingan itu. Padahal, kejadiannya sudah lama sekali—hahaha, aduh! Iya, iya, maaf."

Hanamaki beringsut memijit kepalanya pusing. Matsukawa memperhatikan, "Masih pusing?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Sepertinya aku kebanyakan minum. Bokongku juga sakit. Entahlah siapa pelakunya."

Kekehan Matsukawa terdengar, ia turut membantu memijit kepala Hanamaki, "Kau ingin makan apa? Biar aku yang buatkan. Kau istirahat saja."

"Jangan, jangan, jangan. Yang ada kau nanti membunuhku."

"Aku tersinggung."

Hanamaki mengumbar tawa, masih dengan kepala yang dipijiti kekasihnya. "Buatkan aku teh hangat saja. Masih terlalu pagi untuk sarapan."

Matsukawa meraih _underwear_ yang tergeletak di lantai, "Hei, malam tadi benar-benar seru. Kau gila sekali." Ia lalu berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Tapi kau senang, bodoh. Pijatanmu lumayan. Lakukan lagi dipundakku nanti, ya?"

Tangannya meraih gagang pintu, "Apapun untuk Takahiro-ku."

Hanamaki Takahiro dibuatnya melayang ke langit ketujuh.

* * *

Matsukawa cukup piawai dalam hal memasak. Setelah tiga tahun lamanya terpisah dari orang tua dan menuntut pendidikan di Tokyo sendirian, mau tidak mau ia harus bisa bertahan hidup. Mandiri menjadikannya sosok yang serba bisa.

Hanamaki pun sama dengannya. Memilih kampus yang sama dengannya bukan berarti mengambil jurusan yang serupa. Tempat tinggal mereka pun terpisah. Matsukawa memilih untuk tinggal bersama teman-temannya (Hanamaki protes keras) agar memudahkannya menjalani tugas kuliah.

Yang namanya kencan pun terabaikan. Keduanya sama-sama sibuk meski setiap harinya masih saling bertukar kabar.

Maka pesta reuni pun menjadi ajang balas dendam.

Bising suara teko mengudara. Buru-buru Matsukawa mematikan kompor gas. Ia meraih dua gelas besar berisi teh celup dan gula kemudian menuanginya dengan setengah air panas, setengah air dingin.

Warna merah dari penanak nasi juga berubah menjadi kuning redup. Matsukawa segera membukanya, membiarkan asapnya mengepul keluar dan segera mengaduk bubur yang ia olah. Ia menaruhnya di mangkuk dengan _topping_ ayam rebus yang sudah disuwir dan daun bawang.

Dua teh hangat dan bubur siap disajikan di atas nampan. Matsukawa membawanya hati-hati ke dalam kamar. Ia dapat melihat Hanamaki yang sedang memainkan ponsel milik Matsukawa.

"Aku tidak tahu kau menjadikan fotoku _walpaper_ -mu."

Matsukawa hanya menjawab dengan senyuman manis.

"Ya ampun, Issei. Jangan repot-repot begini," ujar Hanamaki melihat hasil yang dibawakan kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya ingin sakit kepalamu berkurang."

" _Aww_ , kau perhatian sekali. Terima kasih, sayang."

Hanamaki kemudian larut dalam acara makannya. Sesekali menyuapi Matsukawa yang lebih memilih meminum teh saja.

"Takahiro," sahut Matsukawa memulai.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika mulai sekarang kita tinggal berdua? Kuliahku sudah hampir selesai dan setelah malam tadi, aku rasa aku tidak sanggup jauh-jauh darimu."

Ada gerangan apa Matsukawa pagi ini, begitu pikir Hanamaki.

"Aku senang kalau begitu. Tapi, apa kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan tugas akhirmu?"

"Sudah hampir selesai. Kau tenang saja."

Matsukawa beralih ke belakang Hanamaki lalu memeluknya dari belakang kemudian memangku dagunya di pundak lawannya.

"Sebelum kita memutuskan tanggal pindah, boleh aku berkunjung ke sini lagi?"

"Dan mendapatkan teh, bubur yang enak, serta pijatan lembut? Aku akan memaksamu sering-sering ke mari."

Pelukan pada perutnya mengerat lembut.

"Habiskan makananmu, Takahiro."

Sebelum Hanamaki berani menjawab, ia dapat merasakan kecupan halus di tengkuknya.

Serta bisikan penuh cinta pada telinga kirinya bernada, " _I love you_ , Takahiro."

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: Saya amat sangat menyayangi mereka berdua ini. Meski jarang dinotis, tapi hati saya menaruh harapan besar di kapal ini. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan jangan lupa apresiasi atas karya ini ya!


End file.
